The Untold Tale of a Golden Eagle
by U. Fenix Lencaster
Summary: A tale of a girl who is born with nobility, power, pride and skills. But... what is the meaning of life to her? Burned with anger and an insatiable thirst for revenge, her eyes tells no emotions... at all. READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS! Soft Ecchi ahead in the future.


_Disclaimer: Any contents that are related to any anime series, mangas, novels, movies, manhwas, manhua, comics, visual comics, visual novels, songs, video games and such belongs to their respective owner. This work is merely a fanfiction which I, a fan of the works that will be mentioned or\and will be the content of this story, adored. I really hope the owner of the works will produce more of their epic ideas that had inspires me to write a fanfiction about them. IF you're not satisfied with how the story unfolds, DON'T COMPLAIN. YOU MAY GET LOST AND STARTS YOUR VERY OWN FANFIC WITH THE WAY YOU LIKE. And please don't copy my story. I owe you people one here. PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY OF MINE!_

The Untold Tale of a Golden Eagle

This is a crossover of various works such as Ys, Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, Shizen no Tenki-P's Kagerou Days Project, Claymore, and MANY, MANY, MANY MORE! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you will enjoy a piece of my fantasy. I will try to update every weekend if possible.

_Sequence 0001- The Beginning of an Infinite Adventure_

A young man with a notable fiery red hair was grinding his sword with a curious face. He was wondering just how did the sword which he obtained from the princess of Altago can still be THIS sharp after a few years without grinding. The razor sharp blade still looks as if it is the most elegant and powerful sword that has ever been made. The sword is designed to be the same length as his other longswords, the blade is made from the Moon Dragon's Soul Orb, which gives the blade it's purplish-blue color. The blade emits some purplish glow. The hilt is made from Black Ore and it was decorated with rubies. Then suddenly, the young man accidentally injured a finger when working on the sword.

"Ack!"

Blood trickles down on the floor. A cut about 5 cm long has formed on his right index finger. The young man stares at the sword as if the sword just told him that he is looking down at it and called him a "shitty brat".

"Tch! You sure are a sharp razor! Your blade is MUCH MORE SHARPER than of a wyvern's!"

The sound of the door being opened can be heard. The young man turns around to only saw his wife walking to him with a panicked face.

"Did something happened, Adol…?"

Ah! This man is Adol Christin, who is also known as 'Adol the Red'. He had gone through various adventures that might actually take his life. He have saved the world countless of times and his name have already been known by almost all the people from around the world. He is a legend from all the places he had visited and was well known for his uncanny knack for adventure and his skilful swordsmanship. His flaming red hair is his main notable appearance. He is also known for his handsomeness. But now, he has already settled down to build his new life with his newly-wedded wife.

"Uh… Just a cut. That's all!" He said with a smile. But looks like his wife doesn't buy it. At all.

"Oh, god! Just look at that! We better treat it now!" she said as she take look at the wound. She hurriedly ran towards the kitchen to grab item to clean the wound.

"Gueld! I mean, Galzina! It's alright! I can do this on my own!" Oh, damn it. He still not used calling his wife by her real name.

Gueld, the legendary Moonlight Witch. She is known for her powerful spells, her silver hair, her kindness and her beauty. It is widely believed that she was killed when she's on a pilgrimage at a certain distant country far from where the couple is now. Her spells are said to be the most powerful when she is still an active witch.

"Still not calling your wife by her true name, hmm?" Galzina entered the room with some damp cloth, herbs and bandages with her. "What a shame…" she said with a sigh as she kneel down in front of him to treat her husband's wounded finger.

"Eh, no I don't mea- EEEP!" the red head yelp in pain as the wound makes contact with the damp cloth. "That's your punishment for not calling your wife's true name!" Galzina said with a playful tone. "I'm so sor- Ack!"

Galzina couldn't help smiling over her husband's reaction. His yelps are somewhat like a goat's. She finished cleaning her husband's wound. She proceeds by placing the medicinal herbs on her husband's wound and starts wrapping it with bandages.

"Done!" Galzina said as she kisses her husband's finger. Her soft and warm lips touches Adol's skin makes him blush.

"…Well… Do you have anything that I can help with?" he said while he's still blushing. He turned his face away from his wife. But Galzina's eagle sharp eyes caught it. She giggled as she saw her husband's cute face.

"…None….?" Adol's face becomes dark for a moment. His wife reaction… "What are you laughing at anyway?!"

Galzina, still giggling, just replied with a nothing.

"Your face is so cute!" she said with a great enthusiasm.

"…" Adol have nothing to say at all… It's getting darker outside so both of them figured out it's time for dinner.

"I'll help you prepare for dinner." Adol said meekly.

"Mm? What a gentleman you are, Sir Adventurer."

"I've always been!" Adol said with a wide grin across his face. Galzina, saw this as an opportunity to tease her red haired husband.

"Heehee really? I thought you're only a gentleman in front of beautiful women other than your very own wife." Galzina's tone is very serious and at the same time, said it cheerfully.

Those words made Adol's heart blow. A fatal strike had hit his heart. Is he really that of a jerk towards his wife? Did he really made Galzina felt that way? Did he hurt his beloved wife? Adol stood still with a dreaded look on his face. All of his body turns cold. Chilly wind blow vigorously out of nowhere… Adol's mind completely froze with a thought: How dare he hurt his wife?!...Hmm well think he did once flirted with a girl…. BUT HECK, that was loooong looong time ago in a faaar faaar away kingdom!

Galzina noticed her husband footsteps have stopped. She looked behind and finds her husband with a depressed face. Worry drew all around her face.

"Uhm… dear?" she said with a soft voice.

Still no answer from Adol. She decides to stand in front of her husband. "Adol?" she holds her husband hand and squeezes it lightly. "Are you alright?" Still no answer… Adol is really in a deep thought… then suddenly…..

"YOOOOO ADOOOOL~ GUEEEELD~!" loud footsteps could be heard as if a giant of a mountain had come down from his cave in a desperate attempt to snatch food…

Adol's sense came back and pushes his wife away from the door. He started to lift his foot to run saving his life but it was all too late for him…...

*BAM*

The door flung open… Adol and it flattened Adol's face perfectly. Persian human, the human version of Persian cat, have been created… stars and flashes are the only things that's visible for Adol. Adol was able to see the heaven. He heard a man's voice saying "Oh,shit!" and a woman's voice gasping then calling his name… Was that a scream or a yell or what? A fish? Huh? Adol cannot identify the tone really well… Then suddenly everything faded into a total darkness.

*GEDUSH*

He fell onto the ground and faints…

…...

After the man and Galzina carried Adol to the couple's bed and Galzina treating his bleeding face... Everything is fine with a scolding from Galzina.

"Dogi! You should never barge in like that again!" Galzina said with an angry tone. She's preparing dinner for the three of him…alone. {Argh! What a good opportunity for spending a romantic night together with Adol… another chance just flew out from the window… Dogi should really knock FIRST.}

"Heheheh! Sorry m'lady! I was very excited to deliver a great news for Adol…" Dogi said with sweats rolling down from his forehead.

Dogi. Adol the Red's most trusted companion and best friend. He is well known as the 'Wall Crusher'. Apparently, he was a good hearted thief without a last name. His blue hair and excessive muscles are the most notable appearance of his. He looks older than his age. He had accompanied Adol in almost all of his adventures. From when he was a swashbuckler teenage boy who always looking for trouble to a wise handsome young man who is respected by people around the world and has saved the world countless of time.

Galzina, who is worried that the news will be about a new adventure… Her husband will surely go and exposing himself with danger. She mustered up her courage to ask the man with a scary face…

"Eh…? What is the news?" Whew. She spit it out successfully.

"An adventure to the Great Firesoul Island of the Eastern Seas!" Dogi replied the woman in white with an excited grin. His eyes are sparkling like a diamond should.

"Eastern Seas?! The rogue waves there are notorious for its deadliness! Both of you shouldn't go there!" Galzina almost yell at Dogi when suddenly a ruffling sound was heard.

"…Mmmh…" Adol groaned in pain. That agonizing blow must have sent shock at his nerve system.

"Wake up, sleeping handsome. Your wife has already finished cooking dinner. She made the menu today special just for you!"said Dogi with an energetic voice as if nothing had happened earlier.

"…Mmmh? What..? Why…?" Adol said with a groggy voice.

"Lamb shanks for you! Cause I flatten your face hard,buddy!" Dogi said with a loud voice innocently. This man really doesn't know how to be guilty or at least, apologize. The aroma of Galzina's cooking made both of the men's stomachs grumble loudly.

"Hungry?" Galzina said with a smile when she heard the grumble. She's setting the table when suddenly Dogi stands up from his seat and offers her a hand setting the table. "May I help, my fair lady?"

"Oh, yes please if it's not burdening you!" Galzina replied with a kind smile. And so both of them start setting the table smoothly.

Adol saw this and remembered what Galzina told him earlier. Still worried if he ever hurt his wife… and regretting for not being able to help his wife setting the table. It's too painful to move his head, and his ankle was also sprained.

"Such luck I'm in…" he said when he looks at his bandaged finger that Galzina wrapped for him.

{Am I really a freaking sucker who's also a skirt chaser?} Adol thought alone when Galzina speaks.

"Alright, I'll feed Adol first. Eat as much as you want Dogi. I made a lot since you're here."

"Hurrah!" Dogi starts to chomp down the food as if he has not tasted anything like it before.

Galzina, carrying a bow of lamb shank, sits on a chair beside the bed. Her beautiful figure starts to scoop a spoonful of the food. "Here, open your mouth!" And so, everything else went smoothly.

Settled with dinner, Dogi stay for the night in the couple's peaceful home.

-END OF SEQUENCE 0001-

Well…. Lame I know. But it will get better. I'm quite certain of it. And… updates might be release in 1 or 2 weeks so hold on! I also have a reality that prevents me from writing my fantasy… Thank you for reading this "WTH" fanfic of mine.


End file.
